Dr Frankenstein's Revenge
by Straightedge127
Summary: A story requested from Skyler the Elf where Frankenstein returns and kidnaps Alvin, Theodore and Sky and plans to turn them into hybrid werewolves. Can Jeanette do anything to save them before it's too late? One-shot.


_**Dr. Frankenstein's Revenge**_

"Will you guys hurry up? We're gonna be late for Monday Night Raw." Cried Alvin to his younger siblings, Theodore and Sky.

"We're sorry, Alvin, but I couldn't find my CM Punk t-shirt." Sky argued. Sky was wearing a white t-shirt with black ringers with a picture of a dark fist gripping onto a bunch of arrows. On the back it said 'Best Since Day One'.

Her hair was perfectly similar to Jeanette's only her fur was a lot more lighter and she doesn't wear glasses. At times, Alvin would compare her to Jeanette in every possible way, but Sky was actually smart, sweet, kind, and at times, a little bit of a tomboy.

As of now, the group of two chipmunks and one chipette were headed to wrestling event, while Brittany, the pink clad chipette and Alvin's girlfriend, went out of town for a cheer-leading competition and Jeanette and Simon stayed home because of their low-interest for professional wrestling.

"Are you kidding me?! We're on the verge of missing the kick-off because you couldn't find a stupid shirt? Aren't you aware that he quit months ago?"

"Well, excuse me for being such a CM Punk fan. And I don't care if he quit. I'm still a huge fan."

"Come on, guys. Stop fighting. This is the biggest moment of the summer and you're gonna let a shirt ruin it for us?" Theodore said, trying his best to keep his brother and sister focused on the task at hand.

"Fine. But if we miss the first ten minutes, Sky is buying the snacks."

"Yeah, keep dreaming." Sky said with a scowl.

After about ten minutes, the three siblings found themselves somewhere else, other than a gigantic stadium. Instead, they found themselves in the woods, thanks to Alvin's modesty of directions. Sky and Theodore could already tell that they were lost at this point.

"Um, Alvin, are you sure you know where you're going?" Sky asked.

"Trust me, I know where I'm going...now was it suppose to be a left on Broadway or a right on Central?"

"You've gotta be kidding me!? You mean to tell me, you had no freaking clue, where the heck you're going the whole time?"

"No I'm not. I'm saying that I have simply lost track as to which way we should go. I know where we're going, I just...don't remember at this point." Alvin said.

"So basically you're saying: We're lost?!" Sky shouted with rage. "And you have the nerve to blame us for being late for the show!"

"Lost? No, no, we can't be lost. I have a bake off tomorrow and, and me and Eleanor still have to bake the cookies and, and if we're lost then, I won't be able to-" Theodore cried, almost going into hysterics until Sky managed to calm him down.

"Ugh, Alvin, you dipstick! If you don't find us a way home, or out of this forest, I am going to-"

"Hey, it's not my fault. The guy who gave me the tickets gave me poor instructions on which routes to take."

"Guy? What guy?" Sky asked, confused.

"The guy who sold me these tickets at the Mall. If you ask me, I think he gave me some pretty weak instructions. What was his name? Frank Einstein?" Alvin explained. "At least I think that's what he said his name was. It says so on the tickets."

"Let me see those tickets."

Alvin grabbed the three tickets from his pocket and gave them to Sky. As she analyzed the tickets, she could tell something was off about them. Then she saw the name of the person on the back and automatically noticed something was off until she finally came to a conclusion.

"Alvin?" She called with a fake smile.

"What?"

"These aren't Monday Night Raw tickets."

"What? How can you tell?"

"Because one, these tickets are from two years ago...and two..."

She showed them the ticket with one finger covering the 'I' and instead of Frank Einstein, it spelled: Frank Enstein'.

"...Okay, so, clearly I've been ripped off..." _Al(The Next Day)vin_ muttered.

"Alvin, do you not see the picture? You brought tickets from Frankenstein. As in, the guy who's monster you turned good and then dressed him as that squirrel mascot a couple years ago. Also, the guy who probably just set a trap for you as a petty act of revenge."

"Yeah, I get that. It's just...who gives someone tickets from two years ago?" Alvin complained while Sky placed a paw on her head.

"Maybe he found them in the trash?" Theodore suggested.

"And who would be dumb enough to throw away a perfect set Wrestling tickets?"

"Probably someone who knows the show isn't real?"

"It's scripteeeee-let's go Cena, Cena sucks!" Alvin said in a somewhat groggy voice until out of nowhere, he passed out, face first, onto the pavement. Theodore and Sky made shocked by expressions, when they saw a dart, impaled on th back of Alvin's jeans.

A sudden sting came onto the back of their pants. They looked back and both saw the same darts. Both their visions became blurry and their bodies became numb until they both collapsed as they heard footsteps approaching them. They couldn't tell who it was, nor could they do anything about it.

* * *

><p>"Ugh...what the...?" Alvin moaned. His vision was blurry for a few seconds until he tried moving, but for some reason, he couldn't. Something was preventing him from moving and from the feeling, it had a very strong grip. Confused, he tried to move his legs, but he could not move them either.<p>

Confused, Alvin took a hold of his surroundings, seeing that he was in a dark room while a bright light gleamed upon him.

"Alvin? Is that you?" Alvin looked to his side and saw his chubby brother being constrained by four steel cuffs on his wrists and his ankles, condemning him from moving even one part of his body.

"Theodore? Where are we? What's going on? Where's Sky?"

"I'm right here." She replied from their left. Turned out she was _constrained_ too but the look on her face easily indicated she displeasured.

"Okay, so now that we're together, one question remains. Where the heck are we?" Alvin yelled.

"Why don't you ask him?" Sky suggested, motioning her head at a shadowy figure who was standing at the end of the room.

"Ahh, finally awake, I see. Good, I want you to witness this moment for the rest of your lives. But first, allow me to reintroduce myself..." The figure pulled a switch that turned on every light in the room, revealing a bald man with a pointy nose, wearing a lab coat with an evil grin. "I am...Dr. Frankenstein. And welcome back to Dr. Frankenstein's Castle."

The room they were in was filled with all sorts of technology and lab experiments, but the one that caught the most attention was a large, blue laser aimed directly on top of them. At the end of it was a computer and a lever with a tiny glass of red substance inside a whole next to the keyboard.

"And you three, are about to become my greatest experiments yet. By the way, Alvin, thanks for the $75 for those tickets. Although, it does seem surprising that you were dumb enough to not know those tickets were two years old.

"Gee, I'll say." Sky said. "But why now? Why would you wait all these years to finally make your move?"

"Because, my dear, I had spent the past three years of my life, waiting and plotting my revenge. It took so long for me to get my technology running again, and now, I have this opportunity to achieve my greatest creation. You and your brothers turned my old creation against me. And now, I'm going to do the same to you, by using this high powered laser, to turn you three into my own, personal hybrid weremunks."

"You mean you waited all these years to get back at us, for turning Franky against you and to do it, you're gonna turn us into a bunch of werewolves? That sounds so pathetic." Alvin commented. "And even if this thing works, you're still missing one person."

"Ah, yes. Simon does not seem to be with you. No matter. Once I've injected you with werewolf DNA, I will send you to turn him into a werewolf for me." Frankenstein argued.

"How do you even know this thing will turn us into werewolves anyway?" Alvin asked.

"Because my dear boy, I've injected with this small canister of werewolf DNA. Do not bother asking how I managed to get my hands on it. But anyway, with just this tiny sample, I can turn anyone into a werewolf. But enough with the introduction, time to put this contraption into full effect. Any last words?"

"Can I go home and not get turned into a werewolf?" Theodore requested. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I'm afraid not, my young, green friend. Anyway, let the werewolf injection, begin." With that, he pulled the lever on the computer and the laser made a loud rumbling noise and it started glowing a blue light around certain parts of it.

"Please don't do this, I've already been turned into a werewolf. At least that's what everyone else says." Theodore pleaded.

"Alvin, I just want you to know...you're an idiot for getting us into this mess! But nevertheless, I still think you're a good big brother." Sky shouted in anger as she stared at the half charged laser in fear.

"Uh, yeah, you too." Alvin said.

"And Theodore, I just want you to know that-" Before she could finish her sentence, the laser suddenly shut down and the blue light died down. All they could do was stare at the machine in confusion while a few drops of sweat fell from their foreheads.

"What in the name of...?" Dr. Frankenstein grunted, bringing his attention to the computer which said: 'ERROR'. He pulled the switch again, but the machine gave the same result. He pulled it again, this time a little more frustrated. Yet again, he was received with the same result. He then started pulling the switch numerous times, releasing an angry scream. "What is wrong with this confounded creation of science?"

Frankenstein looked down and followed the wire that lead to a nearby outlet. To his disbelief, it wasn't even plugged in.

"Oh confounded, who unplugged my Werewolf Injector?" He grunted, walking over to the plug.

"Psst, guys." A familiar voice whispered. Alvin, Sky and Theodore looked to the side and saw Jeanette hiding behind a table.

"Jeanette? Where did you come from? How did you find us?" Alvin asked, confused. Jeanette stealthily crept over to them and pulled a hair pin out of her skirt pocket.

"I'll explain later. Now hold still." Jeanette instructed as she carefully unlocked the shackles as fast as she could. "Okay come on, let's go." Alvin and Sky managed to quietly land on the ground, while Theodore on the other hand, landed on his rear with a loud 'Thud!"

"What was that noise?" Dr. Frankenstein yelled, causing the groups eyes to go wide and hide behind the same table. Alvin gripped onto Theo's wrist and pulled him along. He turned to look back at the chipmunks and his 'test subjects' were gone. A look of disbelief rose upon his face.

"What? Where did they go?! How did they escape?" He then heard small footsteps from behind and quickly turned around. The two chipmunks and two chipettes glared in fear once they were spotted trying to escape. "Hey!"

Frankenstein glared at them with so much anger and rushed back to the injector. He pulled the switch again, this time activating it and gripped onto it with both arms and aimed it at them.

"You're not getting away from this time, you rats!" He yelled as he fired it at them.

"Rats?!" Alvin yelled offended. "Who're you calling rats you overgrown-"

"Alvin!" Sky shouted, grabbing him by the shirt and yanking him out of the way, causing the laser to impact into the brick wall. An angry growl rose from Frankenstein as he saw the four mammals split up in multiple directions. Without hesitation, the doc started unloading in a desperate attempt to hit one of them but all his efforts did was destroy almost a quarter of his lab.

"Enough of this!" The doc exclaimed, putting the Injector back in it's place, shut it off and grabbed a beaker filled with some sort of red chemicals. "One way or another, I will make you pay!"

"Guys, that beaker is filled with Acetone Peroxide. It's highly explosive." Jeanette warned. "He'll blow up the whole castle! We've gotta stop him!"

"Now what I want each and every one of you to do, is get back into your shackles and let me proceed with my experiments. And if you don't, I swear, I will blow this castle into a million pieces." Frankenstein ordered, raising the beaker in a threatening manner.

Alvin began to desperately look for something that could stop him until he gazed upon the only 'useful' thing that came to mind. He grabbed the lab book from Frankenstein's lab desk and raised it.

"Hey, Franken-loser." Alvin called, receiving his attention. "Think fast!" Alvin threw the book with all his might and the book made a hard impact onto Frankenstein's head, causing him to grunt and trip backwards.

Frankenstein clumsily pulled the switch to the injector and landed on the restraints. He suddenly dropped the explosive chemical which brought fear into the eyes of the chipmunks and chipettes. As the restraints suddenly locked onto Frankenstein's lips, Sky suddenly made a jump for the beaker. At that moment, everything started to get slow until she surprisingly managed to catch it as she fell onto her stomach.

The four chipmunks signed in relief and then brought their attention to Frankenstein who practically screamed once he saw that the injector was activated. The laser blasted Frankenstein, covering his body in a dark blue glow.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Frankenstein screamed, feeling his body begin to shift into something inhumane.

The young chipmunks and chipettes covered their eyes from the brightness, which lasted a good twelve seconds, until there was nothing but smoke. Hoping for the worst, they huddled together, knowing the true effects of a person becoming a werewolf. As the smoke cleared, they could make out an animal shaped shadow. It was big, hairy and when it made it's way out of the smoke:

"Oh my gosh, he's big." Jeanette commented.

"He's hideous." Alvin added.

"He's furry." Theodore said.

"He's...he's...a puppy?" Sky said, confused.

They were greeted by a small, furry, gray puppy with brown eyes and flat ears, who was barking at them in a strange...kind of adorable fashion.

"...You're kidding me, right?" Alvin pleaded.

"I guess the blood he was injected with was from a werepuppy." Jeanette suggested.

"Sounds like a total rip-off if you ask me." Sky said.

"Can we keep him?" Theodore asked, crouching near the helpless mammal and smiling at it. He was received with a bunch of displeased glares. "What?"

_(The Next Day)_

The group managed to get back home safely, while Dave was at work, enjoying their lunch, and having a simple conversation about the other night. A sudden thought popped into Alvin's head that he was very confused of.

"Hey, there's something I still don't understand, Jeanette. How did you know we were in danger? Actually, how did you know where to find us?"

"Oh, Sky sent me a text saying that you guys were lost. Well, basically she said you had no idea where to go and she needed us to come get you." Jeanette explained.

"What?!" Alvin exclaimed, glaring at his younger sister with rage.

"Hey, I had to do it at some point. You didn't know where You were going anyway." Sky said, showing little emotion to his anger and drinking some of her soda.

"So when Simin and I got there, we saw Frankenstein dragging you away and we followed him back to the castle."

"Really, Simon was there too? Well where the heck were you, blue-boy?" Alvin asked to his blue-clad younger brother.

"Well, since you asked so politely, I went to alert the authorities of the issue. But, apparently, when they got there, all they found was a group of chipmunks and a puppy." Simon explained.

"Well, that's just great."

"Ew, bologna." Theodore whined. "I hate bologna."

"Theodore, you hate meat, period. Why don't you just give it to the dogs?" Sky suggested.

"Oh, good idea." Theodore said, grabbing the slimy lunch meat from his sandwich and heading to the back yard.

"*whistle* Lilly, Franky Jr. come and get it." Theodore called as two dogs came running towards him. One was fluffy and red and slightly bigger than the other, which was small and gray.

"Here you go, guys. It's bologna, I don't like it." Theodore said, placing it in Lilly's bowl. Lilly took a few bites, then pushed the bowl to Franky Jr., who sniffed it and practically gagged at the scent.

"Franky?" Theodore called, raising an eyebrow. The small pup stared at him, then Lilly and groaned. He slowly leaned down and took a small bite of the Bologna, bringing a satisfied smile to Theo.

"Good little werepuppy."

_The End _

_**This was a requested story from Skyler the Elf aka Sky. All credit belongs to her as well as the OC, Sky herself. I hope she and the rest of my readers enjoyed this. Any questions or concerns, leave it in a review or PM me. Anyway, thanks for reading. Happy New Year to all and to all a goodnight.**_


End file.
